


Naked: Six Stories

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six stories, six seasons, six times Brian and Justin had sex where one of them was clothed and the other was naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked: Six Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Red for the last minute beta, and to Bunny for the inspiration for II and V. Written for the "Naked/Dressed" challenge at IJ's bj_action.

I.

Brian stared at his face in the bathroom mirror, searching for signs that the anti-aging cream he'd ordered from France was worth its $400 price tag. He heard a knock at the loft door, frowned, then wiped all expression from his face when he saw a wrinkle appear.

He didn't remember inviting a trick over, but he tugged the already-loosely-hitched towel that was around his waist a little lower, just in case.

It wasn't a trick. Or rather, it was. Or used to be. Or aspired to be more than. Or whatever the fuck. It was Justin, anyway, a look of studied casualness on his face and a boner in his cargo pants.

"What?" Brian said, a note of challenge in his voice. Justin's reaction was to grin and push past him into the loft, which led Brian to reconsider his moments-old "no more scowling" policy. He'd just have to start a fund for Botox, or this kid was going to fucking move in.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Brian said, blocking Justin with his arm.

Justin just gave him the same smile, looped his arms around his neck, and pressed his cock against Brian's thigh while going up on his toes to try to kiss him.

Brian turned his face away, which was a mistake, because Justin was just as happy to kiss his jaw and neck as his mouth. Brian felt his cock twitch just as Justin started tugging on the towel.

Justin's stroke on his cock was warm and firm, and he was jerking on it just the way Brian liked. Way too much just the way Brian liked, considering that a few weeks before the kid was a fucking virgin.

The towel slipped off his hips and fell to the floor. Justin started biting his way down Brian's chest, his knees bending, but Brian tugged him back up and pulled him into a kiss.

He could see the flush spread over Justin's face and neck as he brushed their lips together, then showered little kisses on Justin's jaw. He pulled Justin's arms back up around his neck, and went back to his mouth, kissing him hard this time.

Then Brian used his weight to push Justin back against the wall. He was clinging to Brian's neck, head tipped back, letting Brian kiss and bite his throat. He was breathing fast, and when Brian slid his hand down inside the loose waistband of his pants, he moaned.

Brian ignored the pressure in his own dick, just kept his fingers loose as he slowly pulled on Justin's cock. It was so hard Brian was surprised he hadn't come when Justin pushed it into his thigh, but maybe the lad was finally learning a little control.

He swiped his thumb over the leaking head of his cock, and thought, "So much for control." Justin grabbed the back of Brian's head and kissed him, their tongues twisting together, while he pulsed come all over Brian's hand.

When he was done, he let one arm slide off Brian's shoulder and most of his weight thud against the wall at his back. "Wow," he said, grinning again.

He tried to slide to his knees, but Brian stopped him again. "That's all for tonight. Don't you have homework to do?"

Justin looked at him in disbelief. "You don't want me to blow you?"

"Did I ask you to come over here and suck my dick?" Brian said.

"Ummm, no." Justin looked at him, still confused. "I just figured..."

"Well, you figured wrong," he said, letting his voice get cold. "You got what you wanted. Why don't you go back to mommy and daddy now, and let me get back to what I was doing before you and your boner so rudely interrupted me?"

The return of the blood flow to his brain seemed to be clearing Justin's thought process. "What are you doing? I could..."

Brian stalked back to the door, and pulled it wide open. "You could go." He nodded toward the stairs. "Now."

He stood in the open door, watching Justin walk slowly down the stairs. When Justin stopped at the bend and looked back at him, he wished he'd slammed the door instead. But he waited until Justin was out of sight before he went back inside.

II.

Justin stared at the tickets to the White Party in his hand, then at Brian, who had gone back to admiring himself in the mirror.

"I can't believe you did this," he said, his face glowing.

Brian glanced at him in the mirror, then away. "I think we need to get back to the important question of my wardrobe," he said, pulling the white linen shirt off and slipping it back on its hanger. He tossed the hat onto the bed, and reached for the button on his waistband.

Justin got there first. "Here," he said, a brazen smile on his lips. "Let me."

Brian gave a half-laugh, half-snort, but didn't stop him when he let the pants fall to the floor and dropped to his knees.

Justin pressed his face into Brian's stomach, breathing in his smell, before he nestled his face into his pubes and snuck his hand between his thighs.

Brian settled his legs a little farther apart and shifted his weight forward, his hard cock pushing against Justin's lips. Justin looked up at him, resting his hands lightly on the backs of Brian's thighs. He licked his lips and blinked, and was rewarded by the sight of Brian closing his eyes while his cock jerked against Justin's mouth.

He tasted good, a little salty and warm, and Justin had to make himself go slow, teasing him with nibbles and kisses, tasting the slit, flattening his tongue on the pulse in Brian's cock.

When Brian gave a moan and put his hands in Justin's hair, he stopped teasing and started sucking, tightening his lips and sliding them up and down the shaft. Justin could hear Brian's breathing change, catch, then start again, but faster.

He didn't take his time; he wanted to taste Brian's come, feel his hands grip his hair so hard it hurt.

Justin shifted on his knees, moving his right hand to the base of Brian's cock, working his mouth faster, his hand gripping tighter, and doing something with his tongue he knew would...

Brian's whole body went tense, and his cock got almost impossibly hard in Justin's mouth. Justin knew he was coming even before he tasted it.

Brian's fingers closed hard on Justin's head, pulling him in closer, burying his dick as deep in his throat as it could go. Justin relaxed, let him in, let his come spurt onto the back of his throat, swallowing it all.

And when it was over, when Brian was standing in front of him, breathing hard, Justin got off his knees and kissed him, letting Brian taste his own come on his tongue.

"Anyway," Justin said, pulling away a little, and pushing Brian's hair back off his forehead. "Thanks."

III.

Brian wasn't sure how many times they'd fucked in the previous twenty-four hours. Two in his office. Once in the elevator going up to the loft. A basically uncountable number of times on the floor, sofa, and bed, then that unbelievable blow job in the shower...

Justin was asleep, rolled close to Brian, one arm across his chest, the other tucked under his own cheek. Brian watched him breathing, and noticed himself checking the movement of his eyes under his lids. He wondered whether Justin was still having nightmares, then cut the thought off. He supposed he'd find out soon enough. Better not to think about it.

He shifted so they were facing each other, and let Justin's head slip down onto his arm. Justin resisted the loss of warmth and burrowed a little closer, but didn't wake up.

Brian sighed and slid himself all the way out of the bed. He padded barefoot to the bathroom and peed, then stood in the doorway to see if Justin had woken up. He hadn't; he'd rolled over onto his stomach, one arm stretched across the space where Brian had been, the other stuffed under the pillow.

Brian couldn't help smiling. He didn't think about why.

He thought Justin might wake up when he showered, but that last fuck had knocked him out, and he hadn't even moved. Brian pulled on a pair of jeans and a clean white t-shirt, and went to make coffee.

He had no fucking idea what time it was until he got into the kitchen and discovered it was almost ten at night. He laughed out loud, and heard Justin's steady breathing pause, then resume.

He'd figured the smell of coffee would wake Justin up, and it did. He sat up, letting the duvet slide down to his waist, and shoved his hand through his hair. "Hey."

Brian laughed from the doorway. "Hey, yourself. I thought you were going to sleep forty days and forty nights.”

Justin looked at him, still half-asleep, and said, "Rain."

Brian sighed. "I know the constant hard-on you've been maintaining for the last twenty-eight hours and thirty-four minutes has impaired your powers of reasoning, but what?"

He licked his lips, and Brian, somewhat to even his own amazement, felt his dick twitch in his jeans. "It rained for forty days and forty nights. It's in the bible. I think you meant sleep for a hundred years."

Brian walked to the edge of the bed and dropped down onto his knees on the mattress. Looking down at Justin in concern, he said, "Was making that correction worth the time and effort it to took?"

Justin flopped back against the pillow, the duvet slipping even further down, and smiled. "No," he said, his voice soft. "Come here."

Brian crawled right on top of him, shoving the duvet entirely out of the way, laying his body over Justin's, his whole weight resting on him.

Justin spread his legs, letting Brian drop between them, and then hooked his feet over the backs of Brian's knees. Brian just lay there, his head resting in the space next to Justin's on the pillow, breathing in his smell. Not thinking. Not remembering anything.

"Brian...." Justin's voice was still soft, but it sounded a little huskier than before. "Brian... "

Justin had his hands on Brian's shoulders, and Brian lifted his head, put his mouth against Justin's, and gently, slowly traced his lips with his tongue, then slipped it between them.

Justin's mouth opened, his tongue stroking Brian's while he pushed up with his hips and tried to pull Brian against him with his legs.

Brian kept kissing him, kept using his tongue, on his jaw, his neck, the swirls of his ear, his collarbone. He licked him and kissed him, moving down, feeling Justin's legs slip back onto the mattress. He kissed his nipples, then grazed them with his teeth. He touched every rib, his belly button, the hollows under his hip bones.

He buried his face in his pubes, spread Justin's thighs with his hands, and nuzzled into his balls.

"God, Brian," Justin breathed, hands in Brian's hair, his feet bracing on the mattress. Brian mouthed his dick, then swallowed it, as deep as he could.

Justin's skin was hot and tight over his cock, and Brian could taste his pre-come when he tongued his slit. Justin reached down just as Brian reached up, and their fingers entwined just as Brian felt Justin's back arch as he started to come.

When he was done, Brian knelt between his legs and opened his own jeans, freeing his aching cock. He reached for Justin's hand again with his left, and jerked himself off with his right, slowly, never breaking eye contact, not saying a word, not even when he spurted white ropes of come over Justin's chest.

They lay there after, not talking, while Brian smoked and Justin traced patterns lightly on Brian's skin.

Brian stared at the smoke drifting toward the ceiling, then glanced down at Justin. "You do realize it's Saturday night?"

Justin tipped his head back and looked at him. "Really?" Then he grinned. "I lost track of time the third time you fucked me." He paused. "Or maybe it was when you were eating my ass and begging me to..."

"Well," Brian cut him off, "whenever it was that your internal calendar started to short-circuit, it's still Saturday night. I may have told Mikey I'd meet him at Babylon. We should..." he cleared his throat. "Go. To Babylon."

Justin propped himself on his elbow, and looked Brian in the face. "Are you sure?"

Brian didn't pretend not to know what he was asking. He just shrugged, stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray on the bedside table, and said, "I'm sure."

IV.

Justin stole a glance at Brian out of the corner of his eye. He was leaning on the edge of the sink, but trying to make it look casual instead of essential to his remaining upright.

Justin flushed the toilet, then came and stood next to him, looking at him in the mirror.

Brian didn't quite meet his eyes. "Well, how do I look?"

"Good," he said, looking at Brian's crisp shirt, his impeccably folded tie, his expensive jacket, which still fit him perfectly in the shoulders even if the waistband of the pants was a little loose. "Great."

Brian snorted. "Don't lie to me, Sunshine. I know I look like crap."

Justin bit his lip. "Are you sure you're ready..."

Brian nodded. "It's now or never. Cynthia and Theodore will run the place into the ground if I don't get back in there soon."

Justin didn't respond to that; it was bullshit, and Brian knew it as well as he did. But it was pointless to tell Brian not to go back to work until he'd been able to keep down at least two meals in a row, or get a hard-on that lasted for more than two minutes.

Thinking about hard-ons was a mistake, Justin discovered, as his gave a painful jerk under his still-damp towel. He hoped Brian wouldn't notice, but despite his own temporary problem, his radar for a stiff dick was entirely unimpaired.

Justin felt himself flushing as Brian gave him an expression that was half-amused and half-mocking. "Anyway," Justin said, then didn't know what he'd meant to say after that.

Brian put his hands on his shoulders, and turned him so Justin was backed up to the sink, Brian in front of him. Then Brian ripped his towel off and tossed it away. Justin felt his breath catch when Brian cradled his balls, and he closed his eyes.

Brian's hand felt hot and strong, and Justin hadn't come in a week. He knew it was stupid, but he just hadn't. And Brian's hand, god, so slow, so perfect, like he knew Justin's dick as well as Justin did. Which he probably did.

Brian's suit jacket brushed against Justin's chest as he leaned in to kiss him, hand tightening on his cock, that little bit of come leaking out, making it slick, letting it be fast...

Brian angled himself out of the way when Justin came, while Justin's fingers dug into his arms.

And when he'd finished, Justin let his forehead rest on Brian's chest, the wool of his jacket rough on his cheek, his heart still pounding.

When he lifted his head, Brian was looking at him, something so soft in his eyes Justin wanted to cry.

But he just said, "If that's any indication, you haven't lost your touch."

Brian laughed, a little bitterly. "Let's just hope that holds as true in advertising as in hand jobs."

Justin made himself grin at him. "Oh, I don't think you have anything to worry about." He stood on his toes, and kissed Brian on the jaw. "At all."

V.

Brian hesitated in the doorway to the bedroom. Justin was wearing his wedding suit, standing in front of the mirror, twisting and turning to look at himself from every angle.

"Hey," Brian said, keeping his voice neutral. "Having second thoughts?"

Justin turned around, and smiled. Brian felt his whole body relax when he saw it.

"No," Justin said. "Not about calling off the wedding. But..."

Brian laughed. "We're keeping the suits."

"That's not what I meant. I mean..."

Brian had come over to where Justin was standing, and put his hands on his shoulders. "I know what you mean." He kissed him. "It's what you need to do, for you."

Justin brushed his finger along Brian's jaw. "But what about us?"

"Ah," Brian said, working his hands into Justin's hair. "If you're doing what you need to do, and I'm doing what I need to do, then by definition, we're doing what we need to do."

"There's a flaw in that logic," Justin pointed out.

"Don't tell me you're trying to apply logic to true love's pure magic?" He sighed. "You disappoint me, Sunshine."

Justin laughed. "There's another problem... do we really have to return the presents?"

"I think we'll want to," he said. "I believe Lindsay bought us a water buffalo."

Justin stared at him, then slowly said, "I don't think I want to know."

"That alone is not a bad reason to call off the wedding," Brian agreed, lifting Justin's hands off his arms. "Now, I have to shower if we're not going to be late for the non-rehearsal dinner."

Everyone else at dinner seemed dazed, but Brian and Justin ate the food, drank the wine, and even made out so passionately Jennifer blushed and Debbie asked if anyone had a camera. They were still drunk when they got back to the loft, and barely made it into the elevator before Brian began trying to get Justin's suit off.

"No," Justin said, flushed and laughing. "You'll ruin it. Wait til we get..."

"Now I know the honeymoon's over," Brian said. "Justin Taylor is more concerned over his clothes getting wrinkled than getting my cock in his ass."

The elevator stopped, and Justin pushed the gate open. "This is my wedding suit."

"Your non-wedding suit," Brian corrected him, starting to fumble with the lock on the loft door.

"Right," Justin said, helping him slide it open. When they got inside, he turned to face Brian, his arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "And now we need to have our non-honeymoon."

Brian laughed, which turned into a gasp when Justin slid a hand inside the front of his shirt, teasing his nipples. "Don't ruin my wedding suit," he said, still half-laughing.

"Fuck your suit," Justin said, and pulled his head down and kissed him.

"What do you have against my suit?" he said, mouth just inches from Justin's.

"This," Justin said, pulling Brian's hand down between them, and pressing it against his cock. "Come on..."

Brian tipped his head back, feeling Justin's tongue lapping at his throat. He was drunk and dizzy and his life was doing things he'd never imagined it would, and Justin's cock felt so hard... he worked his hand inside the front of Justin's slacks, flattening it, feeling the taut skin burning his palm.

Justin had pushed Brian's jacket off, and let it fall to the floor. He was opening Brian's pants without breaking their kiss, and Brian used his free hand to push them to the floor. He stepped out of them and his shoes at the same time, then pulled away and looked down at Justin.

He stared until Justin looked at him, and kept their eyes locked together for a long, long minute. And then he smiled, and Justin smiled back.

They went into the bedroom, and Justin started to take off his jacket. Brian stopped him, holding him close in a kiss while he unbuttoned his own shirt and let it drop. He could almost hear Justin's heart start hammering.

Brian pulled away from Justin and crawled onto the bed.

He thought Justin might be surprised, but when he glanced over his shoulder, Justin was just divesting himself of the minimum amount of clothing necessary to get his dick into Brian's ass as fast as possible.

It wasn't gentle or slow; as soon as Justin had rolled on the condom he was pressing it against Brian's ass, pushing in steadily until he was as deep inside him as he could go. Brian pressed his forehead into his folded arms and breathed against it, letting him in.

"God, Brian," Justin breathed against his neck. "I love you..."

Brian didn't say anything, just moved his legs, angled his ass, tried to get Justin's cock to hit him... there...

Justin laughed, but it was breathless. "Do you really think I don't know where you want it?" he said, changing the angle of his thrust.

"Then do it," Brian said, "Come on..."

And then Justin was right there, relentlessly on that spot inside of him, where it was all sweet and hot and full of light, spinning against his eyelids, burning up the base of his spine, spilling out of his balls... Brian groaned and reached for his cock, pulling on it, everything bright and exploding as he felt Justin freeze against his back, and gasp.

A few minutes later, Justin pulled out of him carefully, and then his weight was off Brian. He rolled over onto his back, and watched Justin stepping out of his pants, pulling his unbuttoned shirt off and tossing it into the corner. "Sorry about your suit," Brian said, half-seriously.

Justin just climbed back into bed, pulling the duvet over the wet spot. "Fuck my suit."

Brian laughed. "Give me five minutes, Sunshine."

Justin brushed his lips across Brian's. "That was the best non-honeymoon ever."

Brian pushed Justin's hair out off his forehead, and surprised himself by saying, "The first of many."

Justin's face changed. His smile faded, but he didn't look sad. His eyes just got very dark. "I love you," he said, and kissed him.

VI.

Brian walked into the loft, phone clutched to his ear. "No, Theodore," he was saying, "I did not sign off on the new storyboards for the presentation tomorrow, I sent them back for..." he stopped talking. "I'll call you back."

Justin was sitting at the kitchen counter, his laptop open in front of him, grinning at Brian's momentary confusion. "Hey," he said, eyes raking Brian's body up and down. "Nice suit."

Brian almost laughed, but instead he dropped his phone and his briefcase, and strode over to where Justin was sitting.

The kiss was fierce enough that Justin had to hold onto Brian's arms to stay on the stool. He didn't try to talk, or stop Brian from frantically pulling his sweater over his head, then attack his neck with his mouth.

Finally Brian stopped, hands behind Justin's head, staring into his eyes. Then he turned toward the bedroom, pulling Justin after him.

Brian stripped off Justin's jeans and underwear. He pushed him down on the bed, turning him over, fingers pressing against his hips until Justin went halfway up on his knees.

Justin heard a condom wrapper tear, and tried to get up a little higher on his knees, tried to get ready for the pressure and stretch of Brian's cock. But he still gasped when the head pushed into his ass, shoved himself back against the pain, waiting for the glide of cock over prostate, that feeling he'd come all the way from New York for... Brian inside him, fucking him...

"Justin," Brian said, his voice sounding strangled.

Justin could feel the zipper from his slacks rasping across the backs of his thighs, the buttons on his shirt pressing into his back. "Come on," he said, reaching back and pulling Brian in deeper. "Come on, Brian... "

Brian pulled out until the head of his dick was holding Justin's ass open, pain and burn, and then the thrust, deeper than before, right over that spot inside him. Justin tried to find a way to channel it, make it turn into an orgasm, but he couldn't, it was too big and diffuse, on his skin, inside his mouth, behind his eyes.... until Brian's hand reached under him, cradled his balls, pressed against them.

Justin felt all the static start to collapse inward again, focusing on that spot inside his ass, following Brian's hand to his balls, and then to his cock when Brian wrapped his fingers around it. The thrust and the jerk of it was too much, and Justin started to come, ass clenched tight on Brian's dick.

It hurt and felt good, it was almost too much, Brian's cock still raking over his prostate even after he'd finished coming. Then Brian held still and Justin could feel him jerk once, then twice, heard him say, "Justin..."

Brian fell onto his back, and Justin let his weight push him down onto the mattress, off his knees. Brian brought his hand up, and let it drop onto Justin's hair. "You're here."

Justin shifted, laughing until the pain of Brian's dick slipping out of his ass made him flinch. "I'm here."

Brian gently moved away from him, then pulled the condom off. "How long are you here for?"

He made a face. "I shouldn't even be here now."

"Ah," Brian said knowingly, tying off the condom and tossing it in the general direction of the floor. Then he glanced down at his own body and sat up. "Christ. This suit is ruined. And it's from the Armani spring collection."

Justin smiled lazily, and watched Brian struggle out of his shirt and jacket, then stand up on the bed and strip off the pants.

"Fuck," Brian said, pushing his clothes onto the floor with his foot. "They're soaked in sweat and come and lube..."

"Don't worry," Justin said consolingly as Brian lay down next to him again. "It's not like your dry cleaner isn't used to that."

Brian laughed, and pulled Justin over on top of him. "Seriously, how long are you here for?"

Justin dropped his face down, and kissed Brian's jaw. "My flight back's at noon tomorrow."

Brian raised one brow while he traced lightly over Justin's lower lip. "Want company?"

Justin's smile was worth what the last minute first class tickets were going to cost. "Always," he said.


End file.
